5 Ways They Met
by Echo101
Summary: And one way they didn't.
1. Peddie

Screamin' Over California

Patricia hated Disneyland. It was so…perky. Of course, Joy loved it. It was summer break, and they were spending it with Joy's mother in America. The best ride in the whole place was Screamin' Over California. Joy didn't want to come, so Patricia stood in the single riders line.

"Watch were you're going, Neanderthal." Patricia snapped as someone pushed passed her.

The boy turned around and smirked. "Like anyone could see you." He drawled, towering over Patricia.

"Ugh. Like anybody could care about you." Patricia replied.

A guy standing next to the boy laughed. "Burn."

The mysterious boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Eddie."

Patricia reluctantly stuck out her hand. "Patricia."

"What are you? British?"

"What are you? American?" Patricia repeated.

The boy's friend snickered. "Amy's got competition."

"Shut up, TJ." Eddie replied, hitting TJ on the head.

Orchids

A bouquet of yellow roses lay on Patricia's desk. "Ooooh." Jerome said mockingly. "Looks like Mark has the hots for you."

"Shut up." Patricia rolled her eyes as she picked up the bouquet from her boyfriend.

"That's stupid." Eddie, the new kid, said, brushing past her. Patricia hadn't really talked to Eddie, so his comment riled her up.

"Why? Is it to cliché? Or is it the fact that I got a boyfriend and you don't have a girlfriend?" Patricia asked him mockingly.

"No. Yellow roses mean friendship." Eddie smirked as he leaned back.

"Oh." Patricia looked dejected. "Does this mean he's breaking up with me?"

"If it helps, I would've gotten you an orchid." Eddie said as he winked at her.

Patricia smiled. _I'll have to look up what orchids mean._

The Color Purple

"We had to read _The Color Purple_ in school. It was actually pretty cool." Nina and the new kid were swapping stories about life in America.

"What kind of book is that?" Patricia asked as she sat on the couch next to them.

"It's a book about racism." Nina told her.

"What?"

"Like, how blacks were mistreated and segregation and all that." The new kid answered. "I'm Eddie."

Patricia took one look at him and immediately disliked him. He had that "bad boy" air around him. "And I'm gone." Patricia turned to leave.

"If it helps I think you're purple." Eddie called after her. Patricia turned and shot him her death glare.

After Patricia was gone, Nina turned to Eddie. "Did you just call her royalty?" She asked him. Eddie just shrugged and smirked.

Bored

The House of Anubis. The House of the God of Toilet Paper was more appropriate. Or so Eddie thought. Of _course_ his mom just _had_ to send him to get "bonding time" with his dad. They were both staying in Anubis House, for the time whole "bonding experience".

It was summer break and the house's occupants were leaving. Only one girl remained, a red-head. Eddie walked up to her. "Edison." He stuck out his hand.

The girl looked up. "Patricia." She replied.

Eddie quickly pulled his unshaken hand back. "So, what do you do here?"

"Nothing. Are you from America?"

"Yep."

"Oh. You just missed the other American. Her name's Nina."

"Ah." Eddie didn't know what to say.

"Are you joining Anubis House?"

"Nah. I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh. Well, my ride's here. I'll see you later." Patricia said.

"Wait!" Eddie took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "Here's my number. Call me if you get bored."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?"

Eddie grinned cheekily. "I have a feeling."

Rain

Eddie blinked as he stared out the window. "How does it rain so much?" He asked.

"Haven't you ever seen it rain?" Patricia asked him.

"I live in a desert." Eddie reminded her.

"Right. And where in this desert do you live?"

"New Mexico." Eddie asked. "Why? Where do you live?"

"London." Patricia replied.

"Doesn't everybody." Eddie muttered.

"Hey, everyone here thinks that Americans either live in New York or Los Angeles."

"We've got two cities. You only have one." Eddie smirked.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "London's awesome."

"Right. You don't have Disneyland."

"Disneyland's lame."

"Maybe you should come sometime."

"Maybe I will." Patricia snapped back, blushing as she realized what she just said. Eddie just grinned.

**And one way they did**

"Get off me, Slimeball." Patricia said angrily.

Eddie grinned. His first reaction was to drop her. He smirked as he thought of something else. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

He pulled back, grinning. Patricia blinked. "On second thought, don't get off me." She said.

**A/N Orchids mean rare and delicate beauty. I really want to do Jara next. Should I? Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day.**

**Random fact of the day: Valentine's Day was originally a Roman holiday called Lupernalia, where boys picked a girl's name out of a hat and had to be her boyfriend for the rest of the day.**


	2. Jara

**A/N Here's Jara.**

_Movie Theaters_

Patricia and Jerome aren't fans of romantic comedies. But of course, Joy was, so they got dragged along. Jerome groaned and found a seat away from the girls. A dark-haired girl sat down next to him. She eyed him for a moment.

"Enjoying the view?" Jerome asked irritably.

"No." The girl said, blushing. "I was just wondering why you're here."

"A guy can't go see a rom-com?" The girl opened her mouth but Jerome cut her off. "I'm here with my two friends. One of them is a fan."

"Then why aren't you sitting with them?"

"I'm not dating them."

"Oh." The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Mara."

"Jerome."

_Coffee_

"Mick, you forgot to turn the coffee machine off!" Jerome yelled at his roommate.

"Bloody busy, wasn't I?" Mick said irritably.

"Yeah? Well next time don't forget." Jerome snapped.

He stormed into the main room of their flat and did a double take. A girl was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Mick? Will you think I'm going crazy if I tell you that there's a girl on our couch?" The girl looked up curiously as he said that.

"Nope." Mick finally appeared. He gestured at her. "This is Mara, Amber's friend. She's helping me study."

"Hey." Mara said shyly.

Jerome grinned. "I'd offer you some coffee but Mick broke the machine."

_Zombies_

"Ugh, Patricia. How do you stand all of this?" Joy asked as they wandered around the zombie festival.

Patricia scoffed. "It's amazing." She turned to her other best friend. "Right, Mara?"

"Um…Maybe we should continue walking." Mara suggested.

"Maybe we should leave." Joy snapped.

"Hey, I went with you to all the Twilight movies." Patricia replied.

"At least it wasn't as gory!"

"That doesn't explain why I wanted to throw up during the movie."

Mara rolled her eyes at her bickering friends as she walked over to a smoothie stand. They were selling blood for five dollars and vomit for 10.

A hand grabbed her shoulder. Mara yelped and turned around. She saw a grinning zombie behind her and squealed.

"Wow, you are easy to scare." A deep voice said as the zombie took of its head. Mara gasped in relief as she saw a pair of blue eyes. The zombie man stuck out his hand. "Jerome."

"Mara."

"Can I interest you is some zombie blood?"

_Mall_

The Mall was crowded. Mara didn't even know why she agreed to go. There were sales blaring from every window though. But this was Amber's thing. She sighed as she looked around the group. There was Patricia and Eddie, who'd probably had a little prodding from Joy, who was here. There was Fabian and Nina, who probably came for the books. Then Alfie, Amber's boyfriend, and Mick, Mara's ex. Not that Mick and Mara were on bad terms. It was a while ago.

There was a new boy though. He had blue eyes like Mick's, and he was incredibly tall. He slipped back from the others to be right next to Mara. "Bored?" He asked her.

Mara sighed. "I don't know how Amber managed to convince me to come here."

The boy chuckled. "Did she beg you until your ears bled?"

Mara cocked her head. "I suppose. How did she convince _you_?"

"Alfie. He's my friend, so…That and she promised that I'd meet a very nice girl."

"Oh. Have you met her?"

The boy grinned down at Mara. "I think I have. Name's Jerome."

Mara paused, but then smiled. "Mara." After all, her and Mick were a long time ago.

_Americans_

"Bloody Eddie!" Jerome swore as he stumbled into the room. Everyone laughed as they saw his hair. Instead of its usual blond color, it was dyed red. Jerome through himself on the couch. "When I find Eddie…" He muttered.

"You'll what?" Patricia was extremely protective of her boyfriend.

Jerome glared at her. "You wait and see."

Mr. Sweet came in with a new student. "Students, I'd like you to meet Mara-Jerome! What did you do to your hair?"

"Why don't you ask your son?" Jerome spat.

"Edison." Mr. Sweet managed to get out between clenched teeth as he went to find his son. The new girl sat down next to Jerome.

Jerome looked at her. "Got a last name?"

"Jaffrey." The girl hesitated. "What's yours?"

"Clarke." Jerome sighed.

"Oh." Mara said.

"Does the Mr. Sweet really have a son?"

"A bloody American son and daughter." At Mara's confused look, he elaborated, "They're twins. Nina and Eddie."

"Oh. I've met Nina. She's really nice."

"Yep. Got Fabian wrapped around her finger too." He saw Mara's look. "It's a long story."

_And one way they did…_

"And this will be your room, dearie." Trudy said as she showed Mara her room. Just then, a blond girl waltzed in.

"Trudy, I saw the cutest pair of heels. _Please_, tell me you'll arrange a shopping trip soon!" The girl begged. Then she saw Mara. "Oh, you must be Mara. Come with me, I'll show you the rest of the house."

Amber grabbed Mara's hand and dragged her down the stairs, where they bumped into a blond, blue-eyed boy. "Ugh, Jerome. Go away!" She dragged Mara away, but not before Mara had seen the look Jerome had given her. It was almost…inquisitive. "He's been her forever, ignore him." Amber chattered happily as she showed Mara the boys' bedrooms.


	3. Fabina

**A/N I've had a request for Fabina, so I decided to do that one.**

_Library_

The library was always quiet. It was a peaceful place, for thinking and reflection. The peace was disturbed by a girl whining. "Come on, Fabes, you _promised_."

"I did." A boy said, following her. "And we will leave, as soon as I find the book."

The girl rolled her eyes. "You can be _so_ annoying at times."

The boy shook his head before sitting down at a table. The girl who was already sitting there looked up. "Is that your sister?" She asked.

"Sorry about my cousin. She _hates_ books."

The girl laughed. "What's her name?"

"Joy. And I'm Fabian."

"I'm Nina."

_Slushy_

"Slushy's are amazing." Eddie said, downing his cherry one in a huge gulp.

"Edison!" Nina yelled as he "accidently" dripped a little on her.

Eddie laughed. "No one but dad calls me that." He told her.

"Hey, Eddie!" Patricia said, sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Yacker." Patricia rolled her eyes at Eddie's nickname for her.

"Really? Right now?" Nina asked. "Can't you act…I don't know, couply?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Patricia asked.

Nina's reply was cut off by Amber's arrival. "Neens, I've met the perfect boy for you!" She said excitedly, pulling on Nina. Nina went along with it while Amber chattered away about his mysterious boy. "He's cute, and he loves books, and he's just perfect!"

Finally, they stopped in front of a brown-haired boy. "Fabian, meet Nina." Amber introduced. "Nina, meet Fabian."

They both smiled shyly at each other. "Hi." They said simultaneously.

_Headphones_

Fabian rocked out to song on his iPod. "Mr. Rutter, detention!" Mrs. Andrews said. Fabian didn't hear her. "Mr. Rutter!" Mrs. Andrews called out again.

"I've got it." Jerome, the prankster said. He pulled his sister, Nina, over to Fabian. "Hey, Fabian." Jerome yelled. Fabian still didn't hear them. "Do your thing, Neens."

Nina rolled her eyes before jerking the headphones off of Fabian's ears. "These are mine." She said irritably.

Fabian looked around in confusion. "Who's that?" The whole class burst out laughing.

"Wow. You just noticed my sister."

Fabian blinked. "Yeah." Which caused the class to laugh again and earned him another detention.

_Spanish_

"Tener hambre y sed." Nina said.

"No, it's _tengo hambre y sed_." Mara said again.

"Ugh…why did my parents make me take Spanish!" She groaned.

"You need it." Mara replied.

"This was so much easier in the States."

"Like everything else." Eddie plopped down on the couch.

"Don't let your girlfriend hear that." Mara said playfully. "I don't think we're going to get any farther." She sighed, closing the textbook.

"See you." Nina said. Mara nodded as she left. A boy walked in.

"Oh, you must be the newbie." Eddie chuckled as the lost boy sat down on a chair.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm Fabian."

"I'm Nina. Ignore Eddie. I do."

_Mermaid_

"I want to go see a mermaid." Amber whined as they stood in line for the aquarium, the being Patricia, Joy, Mara and Nina.

"Amber." Joy said. "How many times do I have to tell you, mermaids don't exist."

"Yes they do." Amber insisted.

"Amber, people are starting to stare." Patricia hissed.

"Whatever." Amber flounced off to her boyfriend, who was standing in line with his friends.

A brown-haired boy came over. "Hey, you must be Amber's friends."

"Yep." Patricia said sadly.

"I'm Fabian."

"I'm Nina." Nina said.

_And one way they did…_

"Hey. You're the girl that ran into me." Fabian realized. He'd walked in, wanting to talk to Joy but found the new girl instead.

"I'm Nina. I'm from America." The girl said bashfully.

"Glad to know. I'm Fabian."


	4. Moy

_Chex Mix_

Little Joy ran around. It was her first day of Kindergarten and she was really excited. She couldn't wait for her friend, Patricia, to come out of detention. She spilled milk on the new kid, Eddie.

Joy paused as she saw a huge blond boy. She'd never seen him before. She gracefully ran up to him. "I'm Joy." She said.

The boy looked up from his snack. "I'm Mick." He said. He held out his snack, which turned out to be Chex Mix. "Want some?"

_Surfing_

"I love Hawaii." Amber said happily as the lay tanning. Joy idly flipped through her magazine while Patricia lay there getting a tan. Nina had run off somewhere with her boyfriend, Fabian, and Mara was in the library (as usual). "Look at all the boys."

"Better go rescue your boy, Patricia." Joy said, looking up from her magazine to find Eddie, Patricia's boyfriend, surrounded by a gaggle of girls.

Patricia's eyes narrowed. "I'll be right back." She stormed over to her boyfriend who was currently trying to escape the girls surrounding him. Patricia made short work of the girls then dragged her boyfriend away from the beach.

"I would not envy Eddie right now." Amber said and Joy laughed with her.

"Hey," A voice said. Both girls looked up and saw a blond boy. "Want to surf?" He asked.

"Of course." Amber squealed.

The boy smiled at her, then turned back to Joy. Joy bit her lip. "Why not?"

Amber would've come with, but Alfie popped up behind the bushes and sprayed her with shaving cream. "Alfie!"

"I'm sorry." Alfie managed to choke out between laughs. Amber stormed off back to the hotel.

"Guess it's just you and me now." The boy said. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Mick."

"Joy."

_Blind Date_

"Ugh…I knew this was a bad idea." Patricia moaned as she let Mara finish her hair.

"Relax." Joy said. "It's someone Jerome and Alfie know." Patricia glared at her. "Maybe this _is_ a bad idea."

"Don't worry." Amber flounced in. "I'll have you looking like a princess." She promised, adding a few touches to the work Joy had done.

Later, at the restaurant, Joy spied on the date with a blond boy that she'd never seen before.

"I'm Mick." He hissed at her. "Eddie's roommate."

"Joy, Patricia's friend."

_Accents_

"Welcome to the school, Joy." The principal welcomes her. "I believe your first class is AP English, is that correct?"

"Yeah, it is." Joy self-consciously adjusted her bag. She was the first transfer student, and probably the only British student. They did everything weird here, like calling kids by their first names and everything.

"Mrs. Chang, this is your new student, Joy." The principal took Joy into a classroom.

"Hi, I'm Joy." Joy said.

"Yes, why don't you sit next to Mick over there?" Mrs. Chang said, pointing to a blond boy.

"Sure." Joy replied.

"I'm Mick." The boy had a British accent. Joy could've cried.

"I'm Joy."

_Roomate_

"Fabian, where's the duct tape?" Mick yelled.

"Don't know!" Fabian yelled back from the other side of the apartment.

Mick sighed and went into the kitchen to find himself a snack. He did a double-take when he saw a girl sitting on the counter, reading a book.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"

"I'm Joy, I'm your new roommate."

"Fabian?" Mick called.

Fabian appeared. "Yeah?"

"Why is this girl saying she's our roommate?"

"Because she is. Mick, this is my cousin, Joy. Joy, this is my roommate, Mick." Fabian introduced.

_And one way they did…_

"And here is where you'll be staying." Mr. Sweet said, showing Mick to the house.

Mick opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello!" He called into the house. A pretty 12-year-old ran down the staircase.

"You must be Mick!" She said. "I'm Joy."


	5. Amfie

_Park_

"What is that?" Amber gaped at the huge _pink_ lawnmower that was in her regular parking spot. "What _is_ that?"

"That," A young man with blue eyes came up to her, "is my friend's car."

"It's disgusting."

"It's fantastic. Gets good mileage too."

"It's in my parking spot."

"Find another one."

"Jerome!" This time, a girl came up to Amber. "I'm sorry, is my brother bothering you? I'm Nina, and this is my brother, Jerome."

"Amber, what's the hold-up?" Patricia, Amber's best friend, called.

"Seriously, some of us are trying to park." Joy, Patricia's half-sister, added.

"Well, tell this man to get his ugly lawnmower out of my parking spot."

"It's not ugly." Jerome said indignantly.

"Shut up, Jerome. It is." Nina replied. "Now get Alfie to get it out of there."

"Did someone call for Alfie?" A thin black man-no, boy- popped out of nowhere.

"Yeah, move your lawnmower." Nina ordered.

"For who? I can only move it for the most beautiful woman in the world." Alfie said mockingly.

Nina jerked her head towards Amber. "Here's your Helen."

Alfie took one look at her. "I shall move it far away."

_Heels_

"These heels are too short." A blond customer announced.

Joy sighed. She was the hard-to-please-type. "Those are the largest we carry."

"Well, find something better." The blond snapped.

Joy went to the back of the store. "What'll it be?" Alfie, her co-worker, asked.

"Not now." Joy sighed.

"Tough customer?"

"She wants heels higher than you can make them."

"Hm…I think I can help."

A few minutes later, Joy happened to pass by Alfie and the blond customer, who, to her shock, was laughing and talking to him.

Alfie waved Joy over. "Hey, Joy, have you met Amber?"

_Third Wheel_

The campout was Nina's idea. She and her cousin, Eddie, would invite all of their friends to a camping trip so they could mingle.

Unfortunately, Amber hated camping trips with a burning passion. The only thing that convinced her to go were the supposedly cute guys.

Amber sighed. One of the boys, Jerome, was attentively listening to Mara as she described the various types of trees. Nina's cousin, Eddie, was talking to Patricia. Arguing was more like it, but the cute coupley arguing. Then there was Nina, who had already met Fabian and they were excitedly talking about Egypt together. Mick, who looked like the sporty type, and Joy were discussing various break-ups in their lives. Joy hadn't had a lot of luck with men, and Mick didn't seem to have a lot of luck with the ladies.

That left Alfie, who Amber had a lot heard about. A lot of bad things anyways. He wasn't that cute, nor was he anything like the boys Amber usually went for. But something about him attracted her. Maybe it was because they both felt like third wheels.

"So, fellow third wheelie, how would you like to go on an adventure?" Speak of the devil. Alfie slung his arm around Amber's shoulder.

"Um…" Amber couldn't reply. What was she supposed to say?

"It'll be fun." Alfie coaxed.

"Alright!" Amber gave in.

They returned in the evening covered in tree sap and candy canes.

_Justin Bieber_

Amber was the biggest Justin Bieber fan in the world. So, when her friend's boyfriend was giving out tickets to a Justin Bieber concert, she was the first in line.

"Ah, hello Amber." Jerome smirked as he tantalizingly held the tickets above her head.

"Stop it, Jerome. Give it to me!"

"Nah-ah-ah. You need a date."

Amber glanced around and grabbed the first boy she saw. "He's my date, now give it to me!"

Jerome laughed as he held out the tickets, allowing Amber to snatch them. "Um…" The boy Amber grabbed said awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm Amber."

"Alfie." He paused. "I guess we're going to a Justin Bieber concert?"

_89_

"Flight number 89 is now boarding. Passengers, please report to the departure gate immediately." The cool voice over the intercom said.

Amber nearly spit out her drink. She grabbed her bag and ran towards the gate. Panting, she skidded to a stop in front of the gate. "I'm here." She managed to gasp out.

The lady looked at her boarding pass. "Made it just in time, too."

Amber happily boarded the plane and found her seat. "Need help with that?" The guy who was sitting next to her on the plane stood up.

"Thanks." Amber grinned. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Amber."

"Alfie." The man said before hefting up the suitcase. "Tell me," he said after both of them sat down, "do you know anything about aliens?"

Amber groaned. This would be a long flight.

_And one way they did…_

Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clark were the undisputed prank masters of Anubis House. Which explains why, when the blond newbie came in, they both rigged a bucket above the door so it would spill on her.

It was very funny because of her expression. What was not funny was Victor's punishment. He later made them go up the stairs to the –_ew_- girls' rooms and apologize to her.

Jerome jovially stuck out his hand. "Good day, Miss. I'm so dreadfully sorry for dumping my bucket on you. I hope you don't mind."

The blond slapped him. Hard. Next it was Alfie's turn. He swallowed. "I-I-I'm Alfie. And this, is Jerome. And we're very sorry for dumping water on your head. It's…um…tradition, see? We prank newbies, and you're a newbie so…"

The blond girl kissed him on the cheek. "It's alright. I'm Amber, and we really should make this tradition. It could be like, something only the Anubis kids do!"


	6. Jabian

_Blueberries_

Blue happened to be Joy favorite color. So of course, her favorite food was blueberries. Being the grown-up that she was, she decided the best way to get some was to go the grocery store.

Joy perused the isles, looking for her favorite brand of blueberries. They were nowhere in sight. She felt like giving up until she saw the last box. She ran to it and grabbed it at the same time another person did.

Joy, being the nice person she was, let go immediately. The problem was that the other person did the same, causing the package to drop to the floor. "I'm sorry," they said in unison before both reaching down and trying to pick up the blueberries, resulting in their heads slamming together. Then began the war of you-take-it-even-though-I-really-want-it.

"Why don't we split it?" Joy asked, frustrated.

The other boy cocked his head. "Alright, fair enough." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Fabian, by the way."

_Brush_

There was a sudden knock on Fabian's door. "Excuse me," a girl said. "Have you seen my hairbrush? I can't seem to find it."

When Fabian shook his head, her face fell. "I've been looking for it everywhere. I just moved here. My name is Joy." Then she left his doorstep. Fabian shook his head as he shut the door. He was sure he would see her again. He wasn't wrong.

_May Day_

Joy grinned as she spun around in a circle. May was her favorite month of the year and May Day was her favorite day. She spun and spun and spun until she bumped into someone else.

"Oops. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright." He said, smiling. "My name is Fabian."

_Elephants_

Fabian was always fascinated by elephants. That was why he was the veterinarian at the zoo. And he especially loved explaining things to visitors.

Today, a pretty girl was in the audience, listening to his every word. He wondered if afterwards, he should go and talk to her. It didn't matter she came up to him and told him her name was Joy.

_Huskies_

"Awwww….it's so cute!" Joy exclaimed over the puppy that was licking her face. The salesman smiled. "I'll take her."

"Excellent choice." The man smiled. He took her to the front desk. "My name is Fabian. If you have any questions about raising the puppy, please feel free to contact me."

_And One Way They Didn't…_

Newbies were Joy's job. She was the only one that was patient enough to deal with them. So, when a brown-haired boy came into the house, Joy latched herself onto his arm. "Hi!" She said happily. "I'm Joy. I'm going to show you around the house."

The boy smiled back shyly. "I'm Fabian."


End file.
